


Entropy and Inevitably

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Broken Moon [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Qrow attempts to dissuade his romantic partners from continuing their relationship with him. It doesn't work.





	

~ Entropy and Inevitably ~

"I break everything around me."

As if to prove his point, the dishes in the sink on the other side of the room suddenly shift. A glass topples over the edge and shatters on the floor.

"Need I say more?" Qrow asks, one eyebrow raised.

"Fortunately for you, I'm good at fixing things," Glynda says.

And, with little more than a wave of her weapon, the glass is whole again.

"Good for you," Qrow replies, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "But you'd get sick of cleaning up after me eventually."

"You can't be certain of that."

And she's stubborn enough to make good on that claim, although he is certain that she'd grow to resent him after a long enough time, even if she refused to admit it and stayed.

He doesn't respond to what is obviously a challenge, instead choosing to disengage.

"You're being awfully quiet over there, Oz," he addresses the third person in the room. "I almost forgot you were there."

"Well, you see..." Ozpin replies slowly. "I was wondering why you didn't simply _do_ the dishes before they piled up that high?"

As if this is actually about the broken glass.

"One of them would get broken eventually anyway, so what does it matter?"

"There's a difference between _accepting_ inevitably and _inviting_ it to come crashing down upon you at every opportunity."

"You have a point," Qrow concedes.

Ozpin notes that he in no way agreed with the point, despite having acknowledged it.

The dishes remain undone that day, and the two of them leave.

For a few days, he is almost convinced that he's actually driven them away.

The next time they come to check on him, the dirty glasses aren't piled _quite_ so high in the sink.

~end~


End file.
